The Opposite of Cold
by PrincessDiMimi
Summary: Frieza. A powerful name that sent chills down any creature's spine. Frost never wanted the association, but she was forever trapped underneath a family tree titled Cold. Would a turn of events bring her to a realization she wasn't the same as the rest?


A/N: Hello and welcome to my first DBZ fic! It also happens to be my first GiftFic, which is dedicated to the lovely lady Golden Talon the Chozo. She's an amazing RP player and I'm glad to have met her. She requested me to make her a fic with her character Frost, so here it is! I hope you enjoy this, Golden! :D

~CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc~

The Opposite of Cold

By: Princess DiMimi

For: Golden Talon the Chozo

~CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc~

A young female, threateningly beautiful but kind hearted sat on her bed. She looked to her right and saw an Ice-jin in the mirror. A seemingly softer Frieza look-a-like blinked her glacier blue eyes. She sighed. Everywhere she walked, people took a step back, as they connected her face with her brother's. She was never like that tyrant, and she never wanted to be. She never wanted to be associated with the name Cold. She didn't want to be feared, only respected. Her name was not Frieza. Her name was Frost.

Frost laid there, drifting in and out of her thoughts as she heard the giggling sounds of her daughter down stairs. Did Frieza have this? A family? A mate who would always love him? No, he didn't, and that was another thing that made the two very different. Legion was a faithful man, always loving and respectful. He was a tough warrior, always battling and never giving up. She was an Ice-jin, and he was an Angelic Saiyan. Their races were sworn enemies at birth, but special circumstances brought the two star-crossed lovers together.

Frost didn't know it, but she too had Saiyan blooded running through her veins. She was more like him than either of them had known. Her father had yet to reveal her Saiyan roots. She still believed she was completely like her brothers, strictly Ice-jin. She was ignorant to the truth, because her father had hid it from her. Legion promised he would never hide anything from her, and that gave her comfort.

Just as he entered her thoughts, he entered the room. He gave her a gentle smile and laid next to her in the bed, their tails entwining with each other. Her ice blue eyes melted with his ebony ones, and they smiled, as they basked in the warmth of each other. His wings wrapped around her silvery frame, as she traced her fingers along the feathers of her lover.

Her mind began to drift again, as she thought of her brother Cooler. He was a ruthless Ice-jin, unafraid to kill anything. He slightly lacked the finesse Frieza had, he killed remorselessly, while Frieza savored torture. Cooler was cunning and smart, but he didn't use it to torment his victims like their younger brother. He simply killed to kill. This wasn't to say Frost was completely innocent, but she never killed like her brothers did.

"You seemed troubled, Frost." Legion brushed his wing against her face gently, as he caressed the contours of her gentle features. She sighed as she laced her fingers in his. Blaze skipped happily into the room as Blizzard trailed behind her.

"Hey Momma! Hey Daddy!" Blaze plopped next to her mother, as she wrapped her furry tail around her ankle. Blizzard followed suit, hesitantly climbing onto the bed to join in on the family bonding. He crept next to his father and laid down, as the small tuft of blue hair fluttered on his head. His wings stretched out and laid on top of his father's. He looked up at his mother and father with his big icy blue eyes and wrapped himself in his father's wings.

"Hey kids." she smiled contentedly as she wrapped her arms around her family. "Can Bra, Pan, and Marron come over? PLEASE?" Blaze begged.

"I suppose." she said to her young daughter. Although Blaze was only 7 she was incredibly sharp and keen to her surroundings. She knew how to get to her mom's soft spots. Blaze squealed in excitement, as she scrambled to her feet to call her best friends over for a tea party of sorts. She nearly tripped over her tail and wings as she dashed to the phone.

"And I suppose you want something too, baby boy?" she ran her hand through his short blue mane. He burped and mumbled a word all Saiyans knew very well.

"Food!" he grinned, as he began to tug at her arm. Frost smiled, as she followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Pan, Bra, and Marron showed up, all dressed in fancy princess dresses, their mothers accompanying them. Even Chi-chi joined in on the occasion.<p>

"Hey Frost!" Bulma encased the Ice-jin woman with a hug, as her bright blue eyes glittered with excitement.

"Hey Bulma!" she returned the hug. The young girls all skittered away into the large home, planning their tea-party.

"Hey." Eighteen waved at Frost quietly as she situated herself on the couch.

"Hey guys! Long time no see, huh?" Videl grinned as she enveloped Bulma and Frost into a tight hug.

"I don't know how you keep the garden so beautiful with all the children running about!" Chi-Chi commented as she looked out to see the beautiful white flowers out in the garden.

"It's called landscapers, tall fences, and signs that say "No touching, or no midnight snacks." Frost laughed, as the other women joined into the laughter. The women all clamored away about fashion, their children, and their husbands. Eighteen smiled when she began talking about Krillin.

"I swear, he's still afraid of me in away. I mean it's not like I'd fry him on the spot or anything." she laughed slightly.

"Gohan is the same way! I mean if I get mad enough, he'll just back into a corner and tell me I'm right." Videl laughed, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't get me started on Vegeta!" Bulma proclaimed. "I love that man to death, but he is such a stubborn man. He just pesters me to no end, and then claims that I'm just a 'stupid woman'! Then he sweeps me off my feet…What about you Chi-chi? Goku still as romantic as ever?" she giggled.

"Don't get me started on that bottomless pit I call a husband!" Chi-Chi teased.

Frost smiled at her friends. She began talking about her devil of a husband when he walked in. He looked slightly pale."Legion, what's wrong?" she sensed the nervousness in his ki.

"The girls and Blizzard are gone." Frost and the other women immediately shot to their feet, either to call their husbands, or begin the search themselves.

* * *

><p>"Baby brother, why'd you have to come?" Blaze moaned, as she held her young brother's hands. He fiddled with his favorite blue, fluffy, dinosaur blanket he insisted on bringing along.<p>

"Cause I wanna do some 'sploring!" he giggled, as he splashed his feet in the mud puddles along the dirt path. He put the blanket on the ground and sat down, as he spotted a worm he wanted to examine.

Bra turned around, with her hands on her hips. "Are you all coming or what?" she scowled, an obvious trait she had earned from her father. She carried a pink napsack with her capsules and spare food. Marron trailed behind happily, her blonde ponytails bobbing up and down as she bounced along the path. Pan absentmindedly played with a ribbon on her dress.

"You know, I really hate walking in dresses." Pan stated, as she fumbled with the dress. Blaze snorted.

"You know, you complain too much." she rolled her eyes at her, as they continued trekking through the woods.

"Hey why don't we just fly? We can get much better distance that way! Just make sure we lower our ki!" Bra exclaimed.

"But I can't fly that well and you know it!" Marron pouted.

"I'll help you." Pan reached her hand out to Marron and they took to the sky. Blaze's wings began to flutter, as she reached her hand down to her brother.

She looked down at her younger sibling. "Ready to go?" He nodded as he began to flail his wings wildly.

"Not like that! Gently. Let your ki fill your bones and propel you upwards." she explained. He concentrated deeply, and began to flap his large angel wings delicately.

"Perfect! Now let's blow this haystack!" she cheered, as they all shot through the air. Bra smirked.

"Amateurs." she grinned as she propelled herself with ease into the blue sky.

There was a low rumble in the distance, but the girls paid it no mind. Little did they know there was a bigger threat than they realized.

* * *

><p>"See Kakarot? This is exactly why you don't leave stupid women to do something." Vegeta growled as he soared over the area trying to sense the brats' kis.<p>

"Aw c'mon Vegeta, it's not their fault!" Goku replied, as he flew next to Vegeta.

"Yeah ! You can't say this is all their fault!" Gohan looked down at the ground, trying to see if he could spot the children.

"Maybe if some people paid more attention…" Krillin mumbled, as he earned a thump to the back of his head. Eighteen glared at Krillin.

"Don't you dare put this on me Krillin." she growled.

"Yes ma'am." he squeaked, as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"They must be hiding their ki!" Goku proclaimed.

"Really Kakarot? I had no idea." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That's why I told you!" Goku grinned. Vegeta sighed exasperatedly, and flew ahead.

* * *

><p>Frost and Legion had decided to take a different path, and searched the ground.<p>

"I'm sorry about this." Legion said quietly.

"It's not your fault. What's important now is to find the kids." Frost said as she tried to detect any sign of her children.

"Hey what's that?" Legion spotted a bright flash of blue on the ground. He walked to it and picked it up.

"That's Blizzard's blanket! they've been here!" Frost exclaimed as she grabbed the muddy blue dinosaur blanket. Legion tried to follow the scent, but they ended near a cliffside.

"You don't think…" she leaned over the cliff and peered down.

"Don't think such things, Frost. We will find them."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired!"<p>

"I'm bored!"

"My wings hurt!"

Blaze and Bra glared at the whiny bunch. They had been flying for nearly half an hour now. They had almost reached their dream destination.

"Look you whiny kids! We're here!" Blaze said sarcastically, as she swept her arm out for dramatic effect. The girls and boy 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the beautiful little alcove. There was a white sandy beach, and aqua water billowing on the shores.

"Let's tea party!" Blaze exclaimed, as Bra pulled out various capsules.

"Alright, so what do you guys want to…" Bra stopped as she raised her head up.

"What is it Bra?" Marron piped.

"There's something coming. Something BIG." her eyes widened, as a loud thundering noise rumbled. Marron's knees began to buckle.

"I know what it is…it's a… a…" Marron's eyes began to well with tears.

"Out with it!" Pan demanded, as she too became scared.

"A dinosaur!" Blizzard yelled as he began to fly towards the huge scaly creature,

"Blizzard get back here!" Blaze yelled, as she unfurled her wings and took to the sky, in pursuit of her brother.

"Dino! Dino!" he yelled, as he charged towards the huge blue creature. It roared, mostly likely happy to have found a meal. The dinosaur grabbed onto Blizzard with his tail and swung him up.

Blaze's face twisted in horror. " Blizzard!"

"Wheeee!" he yelled.

"Pan, Bra! Help me!" The two girls flew to her aid, and began pounding at the dinosaur's tail. It roared in protest, as it clawed at them, sending Pan spiraling to the ground. Marron began biting her nails, as she contemplated whether or not she could be of any help.

"What would mama do in this situation…" she said to herself, as she powered up and began to soar to the sky.

"Hey stinky dinosaur you need a breath mint!" she stuck her tongue out at him. He roared, as he swung his tail at her, releasing Blizzard in the air.

"Great job Marron!" she grinned. It charged them, it's fangs rearing and its claws about to slash through their bodies.

Pan, Marron, Bra, and Blaze all aligned. They smiled, and began to power up.

"Ka…..Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAAAAA!" They all yelled, their hair blowing from the sheer energy. The energy waves shot straight through the dinosaur, slicing him in half. The dinosaur growled, and fell to the ground and death. The girls all panted.

"Great job girls! Although, you could work on that, Marron." Bra winked, as she fell to the ground.

"Shush." Marron grinned, as her and the rest of the girls fell to the ground laughing. Blaze held Blizzard close to her.

"Don't you dare run off like that again!" Blaze eyed her brother angrily. He nodded rapidly, and sat on the ground. He began searching for something and became distressed.

"Where's my blankie?" he began to cry.

"Looking for this?" a motherly voice came out of the shadows. Blizzard ran towards the voice. Blaze groaned.

"Uh-oh…." the other girls murmured. There horror was intensified when they saw their mothers and fathers flying down to the ground. Frost leaned down and held out the blue blanket to Blizzard.

"Don't ever run from Mama like that again…" she hugged him, as she wrapped her tail around his waist.

"You too Blaze. Don't run off like that." she held her tightly.

"Marron." Eighteen spoke slowly, as she motioned to Marron. Marron shyly walked towards her mother. Eighteen adjusted Marron's dress.

"You know, I was so worried about you. Don't do it again." she stated simply. Marron nodded. Eighteen picked her up, and the young blonde girl began to bawl.

"Mama…I was so…scared…" she sniffled. Eighteen pet her head. She looked over to Frost and sent a thankful glance. She then took to the sky, her daughter in tow.

"We beat that dinosaur up Dad! He wasn't even that scary!" Pan exclaimed.

"That's no excuse." Gohan stated simply, shaking his head. He and Videl grabbed onto Pan's hands and they flew into the sky. Bra shuddered, she knew she was next.

"Bra Bunny Briefs!" a stern voice called. Bra shook slightly and turned around. She bat her eyes the best she could.

"Yes, Papa?" she smiled sweetly.

"You're grounded." he walked towards her and swept her into his arms. She sniffled a little at this, but laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Papa." she whispered. He grunted in response and flew off with his daughter in his arms.

As all the families took to the sky, Legion descended, as he tucked his wings behind him.

"That was a dangerous thing you did Blaze." Legion chided. Blaze held her head in shame, although she knew she had just had the most awesome adventure ever, and she wasn't the least bit sorry about it.

"Let's go home." Frost said, as she grabbed onto her children's hands, and flew to the place they all called home.

* * *

><p>They all sat in their living room, sitting contently with some popcorn, while watching a movie. They almost seemed normal. All except for the fact that the children had tails and wings, the father had wild green hair, and their mother was descended from a race of white lizard-like creatures. Completely normal for this family. As the family sat in their home enjoying the aura of love, Frost began to realize something.<p>

She may be a Cold, and she may be in the bloodline of ruthless killers, but that didn't mean that her heart had to be as icy as theirs. She smiled silently as her family huddled together in a loving embrace. She had something that her distant Ice-jin family never seemed to have. And that was warmth, the opposite of cold.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoooo! Thumbs up for my first DBZ fanfic! Tell me if you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing this. I especially hope you enjoyed this, Golden! Please leave a review for me! Thanks for reading folks! :D


End file.
